Cobarde, Incompetente
by Nessarose Black
Summary: Porque no eres más que un cobarde e incompetente, Elric. Y lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido. [Male!Elsa]


**Cobarde, Incompetente**

**Summary: **Porque no eres más que un cobarde e incompetente, Elric. Y lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido.

**Género:** Angst&Hurt/Comfort.

**Advertencias:** Male!Elsa. Spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee, no mía.

**¿Quieres saber más de Elric, rey de las nieves? ¿Quieres oír sus historias de antes y después de la coronación? ¡Entra en el Ask de Elric, el rey de las nieves! ¡Sólo en Tumblr! Entra a: ask (rayita) elric (rayita) the (rayita) snow (rayita) king (punto) tumblr (punto) com. (Para ingresar quitar espacios, paréntesis y cambiar las palabras por los respectivos carácteres. Disculpen las molestias, gracias)**

* * *

_"¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué no soy capaz de hacerlo?"_

Son las preguntas que te haces cada día. Miras a tu alrededor; ves la escarcha, el hielo, el frío que lo ha consumido todo; mientras tú, tú que lo has causado, no puedes detenerlo. Intentas e intentas, pero más que arreglarlo, solo lo has empeorado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no simplemente se va?

A claro, es que eres inútil, Elric.

Piensas que si ni siquiera puedes controlar tu propio poder, el reino se irá a la mierda en cuanto te coronen. Y es cierto, porque ¿Cómo un _inútil, incompetente pelele_ como _tú_ podría reinar Arendelle? ¿Cómo alguien con _tan_ baja autoestima podría ser un buen rey, si _ni siquiera_ se puede controlar a sí mismo?

_"Debo controlarme. No debo dejar entrar a nadie, no debo._

_Cierra tu corazón, debo cerrar mi corazón."_

Es increíblemente exhaustivo verte cada día, cada hora y minuto viéndote intentar ganar una batalla que no puedes ganar, que _piensa_s que no puedes ganar; para que luego todo se eche a perder en tu maldita coronación. ¿Por qué? Porque no eres capaz, Elric. Porque aparte de incompetente, eres _cobarde_.

_"¡Cállate! ¡He dicho que te calles!"_

Y huyes, huyes como si _pensara_s que eso fuera a solucionar _algo_. ¡Ja! Y para colmo, te haces creer a ti mismo que ya no te importan sus comentarios, que no te interesan porque eres _libr_e. No eres libre, Elric, sólo eres un cobarde e incompetente que ni siquiera puede vencer _sus propios miedos_. Tú y yo lo sabemos desde el principio.

_"No... No es cierto."_

Renunciaste a todo: a tus amistades, a tu reino, a tus padres... a tu propia hermana; la única que _siempre_ estuvo ahí para ti, aún cuando la alejabas. Todo porque te metiste en tu pequeña cabecita que eras peligroso, que eras un monstruo. No, Elric, no eres un monstruo. Lo único monstruoso es lo que hay en tu cabeza. Y no, no soy yo. Porque gracias a eso, te has metido en la cabeza que no puedes hacerlo, cuando la verdad ha estado frente a ti todos estos años tocando a tu puerta. Te hiciste el fuerte, el indiferente cuando por dentro te quebrabas a ti mismo día a día con esas ideas cada día.

Tú mismo cavaste tu propia tumba.

_"¡Aléjate! ¡No te oigo, no te oigo!"_

¿Te hago daño? ¡Pues hazme callar! ¡Defiéndete, muéstrame que eres capaz! ¡Busca la manera de hacerlo! ¡No,_ encuéntrala_! Yo sólo soy una vocecita en tu cabeza, ¡Puedes controlarme y lo sabes! Pero me das la espalda porque piensas que eres peligroso. Y lo sé, ¿Quieres saber cómo?

Porque no eres más que un cobarde e incompetente, Elric. Y lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido.

_"Soy un monstruo..."_

¿Ves? ¡Ahí está!

Pero eso no cambiará, no mientras seas tú mismo quien piense así de ti. ¿Piensas que miento? ¿Quieres la verdad? La verdad es que debes abrir tu mente, tu corazón, Elric. Porque todo eso ha salido de ahí, incluso yo, y ellos están ahí. Ella está ahí. ¿Y sabes algo? No merece que se lo hayas quitado.

¡Ahora vé, y encuéntrala!

_"No... Ella está mejor sin mí._

_**Todos**__ están mejor sin mi."_

Sabía que dirías eso.

No, Elric, no lo están. Porque por más que pienses eso, nunca lo estarán. Porque aunque tu quieras pensar lo contrario,_ tú eres amable, tú no querías esto, tú eres bueno_. Ellos te necesitan. _Ella_ te necesita. _Todo_s te necesitan. Hasta _yo_ te necesito. Siempre te lo recalco, y siempre me ignoras. ¿Cuándo será el día que escuches como debe ser y te valores realmente? Porque debiste haber empezado desde ahí.

Y cuando la aprendas, yo estaré ahí. Aprenderás a escuchar y yo te ayudaré. Amarás y yo lo haré, porque **_yo_** soy **_tú_**.

Sólo... Sólo _déjalo ir_.

* * *

**Amo a Elsa, pero amo aún más escribir de Male!Elsa. Es que Elric es tan hfjehjkeferf, lo amo 333.**

**¿Pensaron que era la culpa de Elric? No. Era su conciencia hecha y derecha, esa voz que siempre ignoramos (y que me dice que actualice mis otros fics). Aunque esto al principio nació como un fic para promocionar mi ask de Elric (y lo sigue siendo), poco a poco me dejé llevar y salió esto.**

**Personalmente, pienso que si el amor era la manera de romper la maldición, Elsa debió empezar desde el amor propio. Porque como dice el dicho señores: "Si no eres capaz de amarte a ti mismo, no eres capaz de amar a nadie". **

**Ahora... momento de promoción descarada.**

**¿Quieres saber más de Elric, rey de las nieves? ¿Quieres oír sus historias de antes y después de la coronación? ¡Entra en el Ask de Elric, el rey de las nieves! ¡Sólo en Tumblr! Entra a: ask (rayita) elric (rayita) the (rayita) snow (rayita) king (punto) tumblr (punto) com. (Para ingresar quitar espacios, paréntesis y cambiar las palabras por los respectivos carácteres. Disculpen las molestias, gracias)**

**Con cariño,**

**Nessa.**


End file.
